cardfightacademyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Eronan/Student Data
User Information *Class: Link Joker Class *Status: Student *CP: 2450 CP *AP: 80 *Wins: 14 *Losses: 10 *Avatar: Twilight Baron (Link Joker) Decks *Link Joker (Current Focused Deck) *Aqua Force (Planning) CP History Trades *Charizard203 got a Free Trial Deck: Link Joker Trial Deck *Charizard203 bought a Trial Deck: Link Joker Trial Deck -1000 CP = 2000 Cp *Bought 10 Packs from Card Shop 5 & BT13: 5 - 2000 CP = 0 CP *Traded Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand for Star-vader, Moon Commanderwith Turtlesaurus. *Sold Demonic Eye Monster, Gorgon for 10 CP to RoxasXsora. + 10 CP = 10 CP *Sold Homing Eradicator, Rochishin for 80 CP to XrosHearts. 1350 CP. *Traded Amon's Follower, Ron Geenlin for Demonic Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum and 10 CP from Turtlesaurus. +10 CP = 1660 CP *Traded May Rain Liberator, Bruno for Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn and 10 CP from ChosenWanderer. 2860 CP. *Bought 1 Trial Deck: Link Joker Trial Deck -10000 CP = 2160 CP. *Bought 10 Packs from Card Shop 5 & BT13: 5 - 2000 = 160 *Charizard203 sold Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha for 1100 CP to RoxasXsora.1260 CP *Charizard203 sold Spinbau Revenger for 20 CP to Ifraid. 1280 CP. *Traded Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand for Star-vader, Moon Commander. *Charizard203 sold Dimensional Robo, Daidriller for 50 CP to RoxasXsora. 1370 CP. *Bought 15 Packs of BT12. -3000 CP = 140 CP. *Sold 2 Gravity Collapse Dragon for 220 CP to ReverseX. 660 CP *Sold 1 Demon Conquering Dragon, Dungaree "Unlimited" for 1500 CP. 2160 CP. Fights *Lost to RoxasXsora. Activated 4 Triggers 20 CP*4 + 10 =+90 CP = 100 CP *Lost to Seal To End All. Activated 3 Triggers and grade stuck on grade 2 20*3 + 10 CP = 70 CP + 100 CP = 170 CP *Lost to Metrona. Activated 4 Triggers 20 CP * 4 + 10 = 90 CP = 260 CP *Lost to Jyuanstein. Activated 5 Triggers 20 CP * 5 + 10 = 110 CP = 370 CP. *Lost to Metrona. Activated 2 Triggers 20 CP * 2 + 10 = 50 CP = 420 CP *Beat Turtlesaurus. Activated 3 Triggers and rode Twilight Baron. 20 CP * 3 + 50 + 20 CP + 20 CP +100 CP (4-6) = 250 CP = 670 CP. *Beat Jyuanstein. Activated 4 Triggers, declared final turn on the last turn, rode Twilight Baron, damage difference (6-5), won with Twilight Baron as a rear-guard. 20 CP * 4 + 50 + 20 + 10 + 100 + 20 + 50 * 1 = 330 > 300 CP. 970 CP. *Beat Jyuanstein. Activated 4 Triggers, declared final turn, Break Ridden Twilight Baron, won with Twilight Baron as vanguard, 4 to 6 damage. 20 CP * 4 + 50 CP + 50 CP * 2 + 10 CP + 100 CP + 20 CP + 20 Cp = 380 > 300 CP. 1270 CP. *Beat YHZ. Activated 4 Triggers, declared final turn, break rode twilight baron, with with Twilight Baron as vanguard, 5 to 6 damage. 20 CP * 4 + 50 CP + 20 CP +20 CP + 10 CP + 100 CP + 50 CP = 330 > 300 CP. 1650 CP. *Lost to Turtlesaurus. Activated 3 Triggers, rode Twilight Baron. 20 CP * 3 + 10 CP + 20 CP = 80 CP. 1740 CP *Lost to AxisLight. Activated 6 Triggers, rode Twilight Baron. 20 CP *6 + 10 CP + 20 CP = 150 CP. 1890 CP. *Beat XrosHearts. Activated 1 Trigger, (5-6). 20 CP + 50 CP +50 CP = 120 CP. 2010 CP *Beat XrosHearts. Activated 5 Triggers, (4-6), Rode Twilight Baron, won with Twilight Baron as Vanguard, declared final turn and achieved. 20 CP * 5 + 50 CP + 20 CP + 20 CP + 50 CP * 2 + 10 CP + 100 CP = 400 CP > 300 CP = 2310 CP. *Beat AxisLight. Activated 5 Triggers, (4-6). 20 CP * 5 + 50 CP + 50 CP *2 = 250 CP. 2560 CP. *Beat CrisomeXmulti. Activated 2 Triggers, (5-6), rode Twilight Baron, won with Twilight Baron as rear-guard, declared final turn and achieved. 20 CP * 2 + 50 CP + 20 CP + 20 CP + 50 CP + 10 CP + 100 CP = 290 CP. 2850 CP. *Beat AxisLight. Activated 6 Triggers, rode Twilight Baron, attacked with Twilight as Vanguard, declared final turn and achieved. (4-6). 20 CP * 6 + 50 CP + 50 CP + 50 CP * 2 + 10 CP + 100 CP = 380 > 300 CP. 3160 CP. *Lost to RoxasXsora. Activated 6 triggers, declared final turn, failed. 20 CP * 6 + 10 CP + 10 CP - 100 CP = 40 CP. 1320 CP. *Beat Turtlesaurus. Activated 6 triggers, declared final turn, succeeded, rode Twlight Baron. Damage Difference, attacked with Twilight Baron to win. (4-6) 20 CP * 6 + 10 CP + 10 CP + 50 CP + 100 CP + 50 CP * 2 + 20 CP + 20 CP = 430 CP > 300 CP. 1670 CP. *Beat Turtlesaurus. Activated 4 Triggers, declared final turn, suceeded, rode Twilight Baron. Damage Difference (4-6), won with Twilight as rg. 20 CP * 4 + 10 CP + 20 CP + 50 CP + 50 CP * 2 + 10 CP + 100 CP + 20 CP = 390 > 300 CP. 1970 CP. *Beat Turtlesaurus. Activated 5 Triggers, rode Twilight Baron. Damage Difference (5-6). 20 CP * 5 + 20 CP + 50 CP + 50 CP = 220 CP. 2190 CP. *Lost to Turtlesaurus. Activated 4 Triggers, rode Twilight Baron. 20 CP * 4 + 20 CP + 10 CP = 110 CP. 2300 CP. *Lost to Turtlesaurus. Activated 4 Triggers, rode Twilight Baron, declared final turn. 20 CP * 4 + 10 CP + 10 CP + 20 CP - 100 CP = 20 CP. 2320 CP. *Beat Turtlesaurus. Activated 1 Trigger, rode Twilight Baron, declared final turn, (4-6 damage). 20 CP * 1 +20 CP + 10 CP + 50 CP + 50 CP * 2 + 10 Cp + 100 CP = 280 CP. 2600 CP. *Beat Blackmist. Activated 3 Triggers, rode Twilight Baron, declared final turn, (5-6), Miracle Heal. 20 CP * 3 - 50 CP + 50 CP + 50 CP + 10 CP + 100 CP + 20 CP = 240 CP. 2840 CP. *Beat Metrona. Activated 4 Triggers, rode Twilight Baron, decalred final turn twice, (3-6 damage). 20 CP * 4 - 100 CP + 10 CP + 50 CP + 50 Cp * 3 + 10 CP + 100 CP + 20 CP = 300 CP. 3140 CP. *Beat LumiereMoonlight. Activated 2 Triggers, rode Twilight Baron, declared final turn, (4-6 damage), finished with Twilight Baron. 20 CP *2 + 10 CP + 50 CP *2 + 50 CP + 10 CP + 100 CP = 310 CP > 300 CP. 440 CP. *Beat AxisLight. Activated 5 Triggers, (3-6 damage). 20 CP * 5 + 50 * 3 CP + 50 CP = 300 CP. 2360 CP. *Lost to AxisLight. Activated 4 Triggers. 20 CP * 4 + 10 Cp = 90 CP. 2450 CP. Cards Link Joker Grade 0 *Micro-hole Dracokidx1 *White Night, Fenrirx1 *Extending Black Rings, Pleiadesx1 *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn x1 *Nova Star-vader, Actinum x3 *Star-vader, Stellar Garage x12 (HEAL) *Keyboard Star-vader, Bismuth x12 (STAND) *Nebula Captor Star-vader, Nebula Captor x12 (DRAW) *Meteor Liger Star-vader, Meteor Liger x12 (CRIT) *Star-vader, Moon Commander x3 (STAND) *Star-vader, Scouting Ferrisx1 (DRAW) *Star-vader, Vice Soldiertx1 (CRIT) Grade 1 *Star-vader, Aurora Eagle x6 *Demonic Bullet Star-vader, Neon x12 *Pursuit Star-vader, Fermium x12 *Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star x12 *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium x1 *Demonic Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum x4 *Gravity Ball Dragon x3 *Star-vader, Chaos Beat Dragonx1 *Strafe Star-vader, Ruthenium x1 *One Who Opens the Black Doorx1 *Asteroid Belt, Lady Gunnerx1 *Paradox Nail, Fenrirx1 Grade 2 *Star-vader, Pulsar Bear x12 *Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon x3 *Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon x3 *Soaring Star-vader, Krypton x12 *Swift Star-vader, Strontium x6 *Paradise Elk x2 *Destruction Star-vader, Tungsten x1 *One Who Shoots Gravitational Singularitiesx1 *La Mortx1 *Gamma Burst, Fenrir *Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobiumx1 Grade 3 *Twilight Baron x6 *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon x3 *Raid Star-vader, Francium x12 *Supermassive Star, Lady Gunner x1 *Catastrophe Stingerx3 *Knight of Entropyx1 *Innocent Blade, Heartlessx1 *Schrodinger's Lionx1 *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragonx1 Dark Irregulars Grade 0 *Amon's Follower, Meteor Crackerx4 (STAND) *Amon's Follower, Hell's Trick x1 (HEAL) *Amon's Follower, Cruel Handx1 *Werfuchs Hexerx1 *Amon's Follower, Fate Collectorx1 *Amon's Follower, Psychic Waitressx1 Grade 1 *Werhase Bandit x3 *Amon's Follower, Phu Geenlinx2 *Amon's Follower, Hell's Dealx1 *Dimension Creeper x1 Grade 2 *Flog Knight x2 *Werleopard Soldat x3 *Amon's Follower, Ron Geenlin x1 *Amon's Follower, Hell's Draw x1 Grade 3 *Number of Terror x3 *Werbear Soldnerx1 Gold Paladin Grade 0 *Dawn Liberator, Murron x3 (STAND) *Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeterx1 * Grade 1 *May Rain Liberator, Bruno x2 *Sunrise Unicornx1 Grade 2 *Liberator, Bagpipe Angelx1 *Peekgalx1 *Cloudy Sky Liberator, Geraintx1 Grade 3 *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore x2 *Gigantech Pillar Fighterx1 Shadow Paladin Grade 0 *Spinbau Revenger x2 *Revenger, Waking Angelx1 (STAND) *Revenger, Air Raid Dragonx1 *Frontline Revenger, Claudasx1 Grade 1 *Sonbau x3 *Revenger of Malice, Dilan x3 *Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter x2 *Dark Revenger, Mac Lirx1 Grade 2 *Sharkbau Revenger x3 *Demon World Castle, Zweispeerx1 Grade 3 *Demon World Castle, Zerchslagenx1 Pale Moon Grade 0 *Journeying Tone, Willy x3 *Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela x3 *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge x3 (STAND) *Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadiax1 (HEAL) *Silver Thorn Barking Dragonx1 (CRIT) *Silver Thorn Marionette, Natashax1 (DRAW) Grade 1 *Elegant Elephant x3 *Silver Thorn Breathing Dragonx1 *Silver Thorn Assistant, Irinax1 *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Anax1 *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydiax1 *Tightrope Tumblerx1 Grade 2 *Flying Hippogriffx1 *Tightrope Holderx1 *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricicax1 Grade 3 *Fire Ring Gryphon x2 *Huge Knife Throwing Expertx1 *Miracle Pop, Evax1 Narukami Grade 0 *Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbunclex3 (DRAW) *Eradicator, Blade Hang Dragonx1 Grade 1 *Suppression Eradicator, Dokkaseix1 Grade 2 *Lightning Axe Wielding Exorcist Knightx1 Grade 3 * Granblue Grade 0 *Peter the Ghostiex1 *Sorrowful Gunshot, Nightflarex2 (DRAW) Grade 1 * Grade 2 * Grade 3 *Demonic Seas Necromancer, Barbarosx1 Dimension Police Grade 0 * Cutting Monster, Necroryx1 Grade 1 * Grade 2 *Dimensional Robo, Daiheartx1 *Electric Monster, Whipplex1 Grade 3 *Space Dragon, Dogurumadorax1 Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Beast Deity, Banpaurosx1 (DRAW) *Beast Deity, Bright Cobrax1 (STAND) *Beast Deity, Night Jackalx1 Grade 1 *Beast Deity, Max Beatx1 *Beast Deity, Desert Gatorx1 *Energy Chargerx1 Grade 2 *Beast Deity, Damned Leox1 *Gatling Raizerx1 Grade 3 * Angel Feather Grade 0 * Grade 1 *Anesthesia Celestial, Rumaelx1 Grade 2 *Surgical Celestial, Batariel x1 Grade 3 *Dressing Barrage, Saharielx1 Great Nature Grade 0 *Telescope Rabbitx2 Grade 1 * Grade 2 *Whistle Hyenax1 Grade 3 * Aqua Force Grade 0 * Grade 1 *Shallows Sweeper x2 *Patrol Swimming Seal Soldier x2 *Heavy Rush Dragonx1 Grade 2 *Ocean Current Rescuing Turtle Soldierx1 *Abysal Sniperx1 Grade 3 *Discerning Eye, Sky Trooperx1 *Marine General of Raging Current, Melthosx1 Nubatama Grade 0 *Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomenx1 (STAND) *Stealth Dragon, Kuroganex1 (CRIT) *Stealth Fiend, Zashikihimex2 (HEAL) Grade 1 *Storm Stealth Rogue, Fuukix2 *Stealth Dragon, Kodachi Fubukix1 *Stealth Rogue Under the Moon, Sakura Fubukix1 Grade 2 * Grade 3 * Category:Blog posts